A tundish is a holding vessel having one or more nozzles extending from the bottom thereof. The nozzles are used to feed molten metal in a controlled manner into molds, as part of a continuous casting process. A tundish is generally comprised of a metal shell defining a metal-holding cavity. A refractory lining extends along the inner surface of the metal shell. It has been known to form the refractory lining with specific layers of refractory material. In this respect, it has been known to apply a first refractory layer of a refractory spray mix along the inner surface of the metallic shell. A thicker castable layer is then cast over the spray mix. The castable layer is the primary layer that protects the metallic shell from the molten metal in the tundish.
To extend the life of the refractory castable, it is known to form a relatively thin layer of refractory over the castable. This thin layer may be in the form of a dry vibratable refractory that includes a heat-setting binder. This dry refractory material is replaced after each use, i.e., sequence, of the tundish. Typically, the thin, dry refractory material is cured with heat prior to use to complete the hot-surface refractory layer.
The present invention provides a method and device for quickly forming and curing the thin, slag-resistant layer of dry refractory material in a tundish.